Una vez
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Alguna vez Yuri intentó encontrar otro camino y Kotetsu estuvo ahí, dispuesto a ayudarlo.


**Una vez...**

**Disclaimer:** Tiger & Bunny y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** Este en un universo paralelo ubicado antes del canon. Fue inspirado de una forma muy vaga en la idea descartada de Yuri como el primer compañero de Kotetsu.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, muerte de personajes.

Una vez...

I

Desde ya Kotetsu sabía cuales serían los comentarios que harían sobre él una vez editaran el episodio, usando tanto las grabaciones tomadas desde afuera como las de no muy buena calidad que tomaban con las minúsculas cámaras en los trajes de los héroes, para trasmitirlo.

«¡Y Wild Tiger está en problemas! ¿Cómo podrá salir de esta ahora que está sin poderes?»

Si salía vivo, claro.

—Hehe, así que ya no eres tan valiente, _héroe_.

Aunque confiaba que podría curar o al menos hacer menos serias las heridas causadas por los disparos que había recibido en el hombro izquierdo y en el muslo izquierdo, para eso necesitaba estar vivo dentro de unos cuarenta minutos más.

Kotetsu mordió su labio inferior y usó su capa para presionar la herida de su pierna, manteniendo su atención en el sonido de los pasos del hombre, retumbantes en el edificio abandonado.

Al menos los rehenes ya estaban a salvo, por lo que sólo debía preocuparse por sí mismo hasta que pudiese reactivar su poder o hasta que llegasen refuerzos.

Y si caía, sería el valiente héroe recordado por distraer y apartar del grupo al líder de los secuestradores, impidiéndole también que pudiese escapar dejando a sus camaradas atrás; por arrebatar de sus garras a los gemelos que había usado como escudo en el momento que el edificio había quedado sumido en la oscuridad, gracias a las habilidades de Dark Mist; y por haberlos dejado bajo la inexpugnable protección de Antonio- de Rock Bison antes de intentar atraparlo.

Pero Tomoe...

Ella no estaría contenta de que él muriese cuando apenas unos días atrás habían celebrado su primer aniversario desde su debut como héroe y el tercero desde que habían comenzado a salir.

—Tienes que salir vivo, Kotetsu —se dijo a sí mismo e hizo un esfuerzo para arrastrarse sin hacer ruido.

Aquel criminal ya estaba en el mismo piso que él y si se quedaba ahí, oculto tras los ladrillos nunca usados para completar la pared lateral del corredor, podría ser descubierto tarde o temprano.

Moverse luego de que una bala había atravesado su pierna era todo menos fácil y no proferir ningún quejido de dolor era casi imposible. Kotetsu mordió su labio nuevamente, esta vez con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre aun antes de avanzar más de un metro.

Tenía que seguir, se recordó, no importaba que su visión comenzase a tornarse borrosa o que para trasladarse tuviese que apoyarse contra las paredes grises y cafés, llenas de hoyos y salientes sin pulir que no le producían ningún dolor ahora porque el dolor de su pierna, la izquierda, la que no podía usar para apoyarse por un segundo, opacaba cualquier otra sensación.

Su esfuerzo fue recompensado cuando luego de una eternidad logró llegar a una sala todavía ocupada por muebles polvorientos y en mala condición.

Un mejor lugar para ocultarse de manera temporal que el anterior y también una ruta de escape, pues el hueco donde había estado previsto colocar una ventana llevaba a la calle y a pesar de sus heridas, una caída de tres pisos no sería nada para él una vez activase sus poderes.

¿Cuánto más faltaba para eso? ¿Treinta minutos? ¿Muchos más minutos?

Quizás tendría que hacerle caso a Ben y cargar un reloj consigo, aunque estaba seguro de que se olvidaría de la existencia de éste la mitad del tiempo.

Y hasta el momento tampoco lo había necesitado.

Su desempeño era bueno, había estado en tercer puesto durante su primera temporada aun cuando se había concentrado en hacer lo necesario como héroe y no en conseguir puntos.

Pero valía la pena considerarlo...

—¿Solo tengo que seguir el rastro? Vaya héroes.

La voz del hombre, al igual que sus pasos, sonaba más cerca que antes y Kotetsu tardó unos segundos en registrar lo que había dicho.

¿Rastro? ¿Cuál rastro?

Con lentitud, Kotetsu dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y entornó sus ojos.

La oscuridad, ahora natural luego del atardecer, y su visión nublada hicieron que tardase unos largos momentos en distinguir las manchas oscuras en el suelo, junto a él y por donde se había arrastrado para llegar a esa sala y sentarse apoyado contra una vieja biblioteca vacía y volcada que, había creído, lo ocultaría por el tiempo necesario.

Sangre. Su sangre.

Kotetsu maldijo en voz baja.

Su esfuerzo para desplazarse se había convertido en su perdición. ¿Y siquiera podría embestir contra el hombre antes de que éste le diera un tiro fatal?

Con no solo el dolor en su contra, sino también la pérdida de sangre, era poco probable que lo lograra, pero tendría que intentarlo.

Al menos eso era más propio de él que andar escondiéndose.

Incapaz de llevar cuenta del paso del tiempo, Kotetsu se concentró en el ruido producido por los zapatos del hombre a cada paso, apoyando todo su peso en su pierna sana y quedándose en cuclillas.

Debía mantenerse alerta y esperar el momento preciso.

—Te encontré —canturreó el hombre desde el umbral sin puerta, caminando con total calma hacia el centro de la habitación—. Aunque no logre escapar y vaya a prisión, todos me respetarán por haber librado al mundo de un molesto héroe.

—Lo dudo mucho —respondió Kotetsu cuando la silueta hombre apareció frente a él, al otro lado del estante—. Nadie respeta a un cobarde.

—Dice el que se esconde —se burló, sonriendo mientras le apuntaba con su pistola—. ¿Últimas palabras?

El criminal estaba tan cerca que podía distinguir su figura a pesar de su cada vez menos clara visión. Era el momento.

—Ninguna —dijo Kotetsu, lanzándose contra el mueble.

El impacto logró tumbar el objeto en dirección al hombre, quien apretó el gatillo de reflejo debido a la sorpresa.

La bala pasó a poca distancia de Kotetsu; la suficiente para aturdirlo por el estruendo, mas no para lastimarlo.

—N-no puedes ganarle a la justicia —pronunció, sonriendo para sí mismo aun cuando el dolor de su pierna había incrementado por el impacto de su cuerpo contra la biblioteca y la posterior caída que lo había dejado en el suelo, en una posición poco heroica.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Mientras el criminal estuviese atrapado por el mueble no tendría que preocuparse más; siempre y cuando los demás héroes hubiesen atrapado a sus todos secuaces y no quedase nadie dispuesto a subir a ayudar a su líder...

—Te crees... muy listo...

Las palabras no lo sorprendieron, pero sí el ver que el hombre no había soltado la pistola y estaba apuntándole de nuevo, a pesar de tener gran parte de su cuerpo apresado por la pesada biblioteca.

Bien, su plan se había ido al trasto y estaba jodido, pues ¿cómo escaparía de una bala cuando no podía pararse y además el arma y la mano que la sostenía se veían dobles?

Con todo y ello, Kotetsu intentó apartarse del ángulo en que, creía, el hombre podía disparar en esa posición; mas antes de que el hombre lo hiciese, una ráfaga verdosa pasó a su lado y envió la pistola al otro extremo de la habitación, causando también que el criminal gritase de dolor.

Confundido, Kotetsu miró en la dirección de la que había provenido. De la ventana.

Allí se encontraba una figura delgada —que se veía como dos, pero Kotetsu no estaba tan mal como para olvidar que su visión doble era producto del dolor y la pérdida de sangre y el haber escuchado un disparo sin silenciador a centímetros de distancia—, más oscura que la negrura de la noche y vistiendo una máscara de un blanco puro que hacía que su cabeza fuese perfectamente visible.

No era un héroe.

Kotetsu los conocía a todos tanto en sus trajes como fuera de estos y ciertamente ninguno era tan espeluznante como quien lo había acabado de salvar...

Porque ese era el milagro que acababa de suceder ¿no?

—Nadie puede escapar de la verdadera justicia —susurró el hombre en la ventana.

Un nuevo brillo, una llamarada demasiado brillante para sus ojos, fue lo último que Kotetsu vio antes de perder el conocimiento.

II

—Esta vez realmente me preocupaste —dijo Ben, tal como lo había hecho cuando lo había visitado en el hospital un par de días atrás—. ¿Qué estabas pensando al quedarte y no pedir ayuda?

Kotetsu se encogió de hombros.

Con decirle que no lo había hecho porque sabía que los demás héroes tenían sus manos copadas con el resto de secuestradores y él debía ser capaz de encargarse de uno solo, lo único que lograría sería recibir un sermón sobre cómo la competencia era buena, mas no hasta al punto de perder su vida por no querer pedir ayuda.

Y no era que fuese una simple cuestión de orgullo. En realidad, confiaba que al menos Antonio habría ido a buscarlo una vez terminase su parte, pero no antes.

Un héroe no debía abandonar su deber por ningún motivo.

—Ya estoy bien —aseguró Kotetsu, sonriendo para distraerlo del tema—. De hecho estoy como nuevo.

—Pero la próxima vez podría ser diferente —suspiró Ben, recostándose contra su asiento—. Si haces esto muy seguido me voy a envejecer antes de tiempo.

Kotetsu rió con fuerza.

—Todavía es muy pronto para decir eso ¿no? Además —pronunció de buen humor— ¿no dijiste que gracias a todo esto tengo un nuevo patrocinador?

—Sí...

Aunque a Kotetsu no le agradaban los temas comerciales, él nuevo rumbo de la conversación era una grato cambio.

No le gustaba ver angustiado a Ben cuando él, como héroe, debía brindarle tranquilidad a Ben y a todos los demás ciudadanos. Además, el sentirse apreciado por su «grandiosa valentía e inflexible espíritu», según los empresarios de la bebida energética que se había ofrecido para patrocinarlo, era un buen extra que incluso compensaba la aburrida conversación sobre condiciones legales y demás cháchara que tuvo lugar los siguientes minutos.

—Eso es todo. Los trajes con el nuevo logo deberían llegar mañana —indicó Ben una vez repasaron los puntos del contrato que Kotetsu debía saber antes de firmarlo.

—Esperemos que no pase nada hoy, entonces —comentó Kotetsu, estirando sus brazos tras su espalda.

—Realmente... creo que Tomoe también preferiría si estás a salvo por un día más.

—Ella entiende —respondió Kotetsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomoe no había podido mantener su apariencia calma cuando lo había visitado en el hospital, mas a pesar de eso no lo había reprendido por lo que había hecho ni lo había hecho prometer que no lo repetiría; por eso ahora estaba en sus manos ser un mejor héroe, para no obligarla a contener otra vez lágrimas de preocupación.

—Tienes suerte —dijo Ben, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Mucha —aceptó Kotetsu, orgulloso por ello—. Y por cierto —continuó, acordándose de lo que había escuchado al recobrar la consciencia, pero de lo que no le habían dado tantos detalles como quería— ¿qué hay del que me salvó? Ese nuevo héroe...

—Justice. —Ben frunció el ceño en concentración por un momento—. Escuché que se rehusó a aceptar que las pocas grabaciones que lo incluían sacándote del edificio fuesen usadas para el episodio. Por algo de que ni siquiera le habían dado permiso para su debut ese día.

—Extraño —murmuró Kotetsu aunque, por lo que recordaba haber visto de él, quizás esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo en general—. ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Sabía que preguntarías eso —rió Ben—. Estuve preguntando, pero ya sabes que a muchos no les gusta que su identidad sea conocida...

—Porque es lo básico de un héroe.

—... incluso por los demás héroes —finalizó Ben, sin molestarse por la interrupción—. Por lo que escuché de él, creo que apreciaría más si no vas a agradecerle.

—Somos héroes con el mismo propósito —señaló Kotetsu con seriedad— y tengo todo el derecho de invitarle un trago al colega que me dio una mano ¿no?

—Intenta no fastidiarlo. —Ben abrió el cajón superior de su escritorio y luego de escarbar en el un rato, sacó una nota un tanto arrugada y se la entregó.

«Yuri Petrov» decía y bajo esta se encontraba el nombre de su patrocinador, una empresa tecnológica subsidiaria de Apollon Media, al igual que una dirección.

—Eres el mejor —agradeció Kotetsu con una sonrisa y se levantó de un salto de su asiento, despidiéndose mientras salía.

-—-

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando Kotetsu encontró el edificio cuya dirección coincidía con la de la nota.

Con sus tres pisos, paredes de ladrillos, ventanas taponadas, puertas metálicas y carencia de placas, parecía un depósito y uno bien cerrado, si juzgaba por el aparato eléctrico que hacía las veces de cerradura.

¿Ben se había equivocado sobre el lugar en el que podría encontrar a Justice?

Kotetsu lo dudaba, por lo que se colocó su antifaz y presionó el timbre junto a la puerta principal.

Para su sorpresa no produjo ningún sonido, al menos no uno que él lograse escuchar desde allí, por lo que timbró de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y manteniendo el botón oprimido por varios segundos.

Quizás estaba dañado, pensó desanimado ante el silencio, o quizás incluso el edificio carecía de electricidad.

Kotetsu dio media vuelta, indeciso sobre si llamar a Ben para confirmar si estaba en el lugar correcto o dejarlo para el día siguiente o intentar golpeando las puertas metálicas con sus puños, mas antes de poder decidirse, escuchó una voz de mujer.

—¿Sí?

El notorio enojo en el tono en la voz de la mujer hizo que Kotetsu volviese a girar hacia la puerta de inmediato e irguiese su espalda en el proceso de manera automática.

Al notar que la entrada seguía tan cerrada como antes, Kotetsu miró de un lado a otro y al no ver a nadie, dirigió su vista al timbre.

—Ehm —pronunció, inclinándose para hablar cerca del aparato—, soy Wild Tiger y vengo a...

—¡Ah, espera! —lo interrumpió la misma voz.

Kotetsu solo tuvo que aguardar unos segundos hasta que la puerta metálica se abrió con un sonido mecánico, dando paso a un corredor vacío.

Extrañado, Kotetsu caminó con lentitud, sobresaltándose cuando la puerta se cerró en el momento en que él estuvo adentro, y continuó hasta llegar a un gran espacio tan iluminado que sin duda una o dos ventanas en las paredes lisas no crearían ninguna diferencia en el.

La cantidad de maquinaria en el lugar era increíble mas, en comparación, el número de personas era inesperadamente reducido.

Cinco en total, contó mientras observó el lugar.

Tres mujeres, todas en sus treinta, y dos hombres, uno de cabeza blanca y otro tan bajo que no se habría dado cuenta de su presencia de no ser por la bata blanca que éste vestía, al igual que todas las demás personas allí.

Cuatro de ellos mantuvieron su atención en su trabajo, mas una mujer alta con gafas se giró hacia él en el momento en que entró y le sonrió.

—¿Wild Tiger, cierto? —La voz era la misma que había escuchado antes notó Kotetsu y asintió con su cabeza—. Ben dijo que vendrías. Si quieres esperar...

—Sí —respondió Kotetsu, aliviado de no tener que explicar nada—, gracias.

El único lugar para sentarse era un grupo de escritorios en una esquina del lugar, todos cubiertos por piezas mecánicas de diferentes tamaños y papeles varios, rodeados por unas contadas sillas.

Kotetsu tomó asiento en una de ellas luego de girarla para quedar con su espalda hacia los escritorios.

Tenía curiosidad, no podía negarlo, y aunque podía adivinar que estaba en el taller de la empresa patrocinadora del héroe que buscaba, eso no le explicaba mucho.

¿Justice trabajaba además como ingeniero o iba allí por otras razones?

Quizás incluso estaba ahí y solo tenía que esperar a que terminara de trabajar, pensó, pero luego de fijarse de nuevo en los cinco presentes descartó esa idea.

Aunque en Japón "Yuri" fuese un nombre femenino, la voz que recordaba haber escuchado antes de perder la consciencia era masculina y la figura de ninguno de los dos hombres era similar a la que había logrado ver a medias.

A no ser que Yuri estuviese tras alguna de las varias máquinas o tras la cortina de lanzas —u objetos con figura de estas, Kotetsu no estaba seguro— que cubría una esquina, era obvio que todavía no estaba...

Un pitido agudo resonó en todo el lugar de repente, distrayendo a Kotetsu de su inspección.

Nadie más pareció afectado por el molesto sonido que apenas duró un segundo, pero la misma mujer que lo había dejado entrar presionó un botón y se dirigió hacia él:

—Ya llegó.

¿Así que ese había sido el timbre?

Kotetsu le agradeció por el aviso mientras se ponía de pie, avergonzado al recordar la forma en que él había timbrado.

No tuvo ninguna oportunidad para disculparse por ello pues la mujer volvió a su trabajo frente a la pantalla de un computador y en un parpadeo un hombre joven llegó al lugar.

Sin duda él sí podía ser la silueta que había visto en la ventana, pero algo en él le hacía dudar que estuviera viendo un héroe.

Tal vez era su contextura frágil o por su corto cabello claro que lo hacía ver demasiado pálido o por su expresión que no lograba ocultar su cansancio y sus ojos apagados o porque con su saco verde de cuello tortuga y su maleta parecía un estudiante que pasaba la mitad del día en una biblioteca.

Pero Antonio se veía más como un rufián que un héroe y sin embargo, ahí estaba, esforzándose todos los días por proteger a los ciudadanos de Sternbild y demostrando que era más honesto que muchos, así que no podía juzgar a Justice por su apariencia.

Decidido a ignorar sus prejuicios iniciales, Kotetsu caminó hacia él.

—Eres Yuri ¿cierto? —preguntó cuando el otro lo miró con sus ojos ligeramente agrandados en sorpresa—. Yo soy...

—Wild Tiger —lo interrumpió Yuri, entrecerrando sus párpados y apretando sus labios antes de seguir hablando al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia los escritorios, apartando su vista de él cuando pasó a su lado y lo dejó atrás—. No es necesario que se presente.

—Ah —murmuró Kotetsu, cohibido por las poco amigables palabras.

Ahora entendía porqué Ben le había insinuado que quizás ir a buscarlo no era la mejor idea, pero no por eso pensaba rendirse.

Aunque de momento pareciese más fácil alcanzar las lanzas en el otro extremo del inmenso lugar y jugar con ellas sin que nadie lo reprendiera que amigarse con Yuri, eso no quería decir que fuese imposible que la actitud de Justice hacia él mejorase.

Al principio, de Tomoe no había recibido más que regaños por llegar tarde y dormirse en clase y esto y lo otro, pero una conversación —y un secuestro— había cambiado todo, al fin de cuentas, y si ahora estaba feliz junto a la antigua presidenta de clase con la que no se había llevado bien en un comienzo ¿por qué no lograría amistarse con quien lo había salvado días atrás?

—Es un gusto verte en un mejor momento —comentó Kotetsu, esforzándose por pensar en qué decir mientras lo seguía—. Esa vez ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte y ahora además está pendiente tu fiesta de bienvenida —dijo, sonriendo para sí mismo por las nada planeadas palabras que acababa de decir. ¿Qué mejor que iniciar una tradición de bienvenida para los nuevos héroes y así conocerlos mejor?—. Así que porque no...

—Lo lamento —lo interrumpió Yuri de nuevo, dejando su maleta en un asiento antes de apartar varios objetos de un escritorio—, estoy ocupado.

Que Yuri sacase un grueso libro en ese momento, lleno de tiras de papel que marcaban páginas de este, hizo que Kotetsu no pudiese tomarse mal el tono displicente del otro.

Era evidente que Yuri estaba diciendo la verdad y quizás su visible cansancio era la causa de su falta de afabilidad.

Siendo así, por ahora tendría que retirarse y esperar por un mejor momento, aunque antes de eso podía concretar algo.

—Oh... entonces, cuando tengas tiempo vamos por un trago —insistió—. Yo invito, claro. Te lo debo por...

Kotetsu no terminó la frase, sorprendido cuando Yuri dejó de prepararse para lo que parecía una sesión de estudio y lo miró con algo cercano a horror.

—¿Todavía no eres mayor de edad? —preguntó débilmente. Aunque Yuri se veía menor que él no parecía _tan_ joven, pero si lo era...

—No tomo —respondió Yuri con firmeza.

Extraño, pensó Kotetsu, pero decidió continuar, aprovechando que al menos ahora tenía la atención del otro.

—Entonces a comer.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Yuri, para mayor sorpresa de Kotetsu. ¿Quién preguntaba la razón tras una invitación proveniente de alguien que había salvado?

—Somos héroes que trabajamos por la paz de la misma ciudad —dijo Kotetsu, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y te la debo. Además, no veo porqué dos compañeros no pueden aprovechar para conocerse.

—Pensaba que todos vivían para competir por puntos y para aparecer lo más posible frente a las cámaras para mantener su imagen —comentó Yuri con una expresión pensativa.

—Algunos —aceptó Kotetsu, recordando con poco gusto la actitud de un veterano que se había retirado poco después de que él había hecho su debut, quien se había ufanado por los puntos conseguidos durante su carrera en su discurso de despedida y no por las vidas que había salvado o capturas logradas—. Pero lo que realmente importa es que protejamos a todos.

Yuri asintió con su cabeza y apartó su mirada.

Kotetsu casi esperaba ser ignorado de nuevo cuando vio cómo Yuri tomó asiento, listo para concentrarse en sus libros, pero antes de abrir el pesado tomo de «Leyes procesales», Yuri dijo:

—Tal vez... después de un programa.

Y ahí estaba la prueba de que podían ir por un buen camino.

Aunque Yuri no lo estaba viendo, Kotetsu le sonrió.

III

Enfrentarse contra un Next nunca era fácil y atrapar a uno que podía hacer que cualquier parte de su cuerpo fuese tan afilada como para cortar sin esfuerzo una pared de concreto, era algo cercano a imposible.

Pero necesario, se recordó Kotetsu mientras se levantaba sin ningún esfuerzo luego de tener que lanzarse a un lado para evitar ser cortado en dos.

Aquel hombre, Smith, era uno de los peores criminales que había tenido la desgracia de conocer y solo pensar en lo que había escuchado de él era suficiente para revolverle el estómago.

Según la policía, que se había esforzado para localizarlo y descubrir los varios lugares que había usado como escondite, el número de personas asesinadas por Smith llegaba a las tres cifras.

Aunque sonaba como una exageración, la policía había reportado que «necesitarían tiempo y la colaboración de docenas de patólogos forenses antes de poder afirmar el número de restos recuperados en una sola de las guaridas de Smith y a quiénes le pertenecían», todo debido al enfermo hábito del hombre: cortar los cuerpos y conservar solo algunas partes de cada una de sus victimas como trofeos, colocados como si fueran tal cosa en estantes y colgados en las paredes y techos de sus escondrijos.

Por eso, ahora que lo habían arrinconado en un parqueadero subterráneo no podían dejarlo escapar sin importar qué y tenía una buena razón para creer que tenían esperanzas de lograrlo.

Kotetsu se lanzó al ataque en el mismo momento en que Earthy Mage se desplomó, sosteniendo su pierna seccionada mientras gritaba de dolor.

Trató de golpear a Smith en la cara antes de que éste pudiese hacer que su nariz dejase en vergüenza al arma más afilada del mundo, tal como lo había hecho cuando Antonio lo había atacado momentos atrás, mas Smith se apartó del camino en el último segundo en lugar de intentar defenderse y Kotetsu se vio obligado a alejarse de nuevo, impidiendo con ello que el brazo afilado del otro lograse alcanzarlo.

Que Smith hubiese logrado herir a Rock Bison era preocupante, pero con la desesperada defensa del hombre habían descubierto la única desventaja de su habilidad: solo podía transformar una parte de su cuerpo cada vez.

Era cierto que inmovilizar sus brazos sería inútil si podía usar incluso una oreja para abrirse camino a través de carne y roca y deshacerse así de cualquier atadura, mas si lograban noquearlo de un golpe antes de que pudiese defenderse, podrían detenerlo, al menos por un momento.

Pero aunque Smith no era tan rápido como él, sus reflejos eran lo suficientemente buenos para mantener a todos los héroes a raya y lo demostró de nuevo cuando Kotetsu intentó darle un golpe desde su costado.

—¡Nunca podrán detenerme! ¡Nunca! —anunció Smith, obviamente complacido por ello.

—Creo que te equivocas de nunca —dijo Kotetsu—. Nunca hemos dejado escapar a un malhechor y eso nunca cambiará.

—Y nunca podrán ponerme un dedo encima. ¿Cómo piensan detenerme?

—Así. —Kotetsu se agachó, tomando un trozo del concreto que Smith había cortado antes, y luego fue hacia él, lanzando el objeto contra Smith.

Su plan pareció surtir efecto y aunque una vez más fue incapaz de hacer contacto y propinarle un buen golpe, los fragmentos de hormigón lograron rozar una mejilla de Smith.

Perfecto, ya tenía la estrategia y mientras lo distrajera sería pan comido.

—¿Ves? Ya estoy cerca —dijo Kotetsu, sonriendo con confianza—. Puedes entregarte ahora y nos ahorramos todo esto.

—¡Nunca!

—No hace más que repetir lo mismo —murmuró Kotetsu y corrió hacia el hombre.

Esta vez patearía los trozos en el suelo para distraerlo y... y tuvo que detener su carrera en el momento en que sintió cómo sus poderes se desvanecían.

¿Ya habían pasado cinco minutos?

Kotetsu maldijo en voz baja. Smith soltó una carcajada triunfante.

—Tiger, tendremos que colaborar —dijo Antonio, apretando su mano todavía sangrante mientras se acercaba—. Si lo distraemos, entre ambos podremos detenerlo.

—Espera mi señal —respondió Kotetsu, asintiendo con su cabeza para indicar que aceptaba el plan.

Era peligroso ser el señuelo cuando no tenía sus poderes, pero Antonio no era tan rápido como él.

Él tendría que hacer que Smith se olvidara de la presencia de Antonio, tal como se había olvidado de Earthy Mage una vez él había caído. Esa era la única manera de crear una oportunidad para que Antonio lograse llegar a él.

—¿Y ahora qué van a hacer, lanzar roquitas?

—Tengo una mejor idea —pronunció Kotetsu, alejándose de Antonio—. ¿Apostamos a que te atraparé?

Realmente unas cuantas rocas serían mejores. Y si tan solo alguien que pudiese atacarlo desde lejos estuviera allí, todo sería más simple, pensó Kotetsu por un momento.

Pero Air Cannon estaba en el hospital, Dark Mist se encontraba de vacaciones en otro continente y Justice seguramente seguía en su universidad, presentando un examen.

Tendrían que arreglárselas entre ambos.

—No puedes.

—Ya verás —dijo Kotetsu, reuniendo su valor para el ataque imprudente que haría, mientras se seguía moviendo alrededor de Smith—, haré esto y...

Kotetsu se vio interrumpido por una llamarada que cruzó el aire como una flecha, la cual impactó contra Smith.

El grito del asesino fue la señal y él y Antonio fueron contra él al mismo tiempo, propinándole un par de golpes simultáneos tan fuerte que lo enviaron volando varios metros de distancia, hasta que golpeó con una pared.

Smith no gritó de nuevo por el impacto y cayó al suelo como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas.

Victoria para los héroes.

—¡Llegas tarde! —dijo Kotetsu con una amplia sonrisa, mirando por encima de su hombro a la figura ya conocida.

Yuri no bajó de las escaleras en las que se encontraba ni pronunció ninguna palabra, mas mantuvo su atención en la dirección del Next inmóvil, al que Antonio se acercó con cautela.

—Sigue vivo —afirmó una vez confirmó sus signos vitales—. Llevemos a este bastardo a la cárcel y vamos por una cerveza.

—Buena idea —dijo Kotetsu, dirigiéndose hacia Earthy Mage, quien había perdido la consciencia por el dolor, mientras Antonio se encargaba de Smith.

Una vez dejara al héroe en manos de los paramédicos, ayudaría a Antonio a cargar a Smith, decidió Kotetsu. Al menos así no podría escapar si volvía en sí, al no ser capaz de herirlos a ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Hey, Justice —llamó en el mismo momento en que se agachaba junto al inconsciente Earthy Mage— ¿quieres venir con nosotros? No tienes que tomar lo que no quieras, claro.

La falta de respuesta hizo que Kotetsu volviese a mirar hacia las escaleras y al ver que Yuri ya no estaba allí, suspiró.

¿Era mucho pedir una celebración ocasional entre compañeros luego de un duro día de trabajo?

IV

Esperar nunca había sido uno de los fuertes de Kotetsu.

El tener que hacerlo porque Hero TV había decidido crear turnos para que al menos dos héroes siempre estuviesen en condiciones de dirigirse a una escena de inmediato, en caso de emergencia, no lo hacía más soportable.

Era cierto que algunos héroes llegaban con algo de retraso de vez en cuando y algunos se ausentaban ocasionalmente, pero al menos con el sistema antiguo podía usar su tiempo para algo más que hacer nada.

Ahora era comparable a un asalariado cualquiera, sentado en su oficina por horas... aunque incluso ese tipo de empleados trabajaban durante esas horas, mientras que él ni siquiera podía salir a patrullar la ciudad durante esos "turnos".

¿Qué tipo de héroe pasaba la mitad de su día con sus brazos cruzados y encerrado en una furgoneta?

Kotetsu suspiró ruidosamente, mirando de reojo a Yuri, y cuando la única reacción del otro héroe fue pasar una página del libro que estaba leyendo, Kotetsu suspiró de nuevo de manera más normal.

Cuando su compañero del día había sido Antonio, habían pasado horas y horas hablando y riendo a pesar de la ausencia de un buen trago; Dark Mist lo había sorprendido con una baraja y un dominó e incluso Air Cannon había aceptado una conversación desde el comienzo.

Yuri, en cambio, no había hecho más que leer.

Algo gracioso a primera vista, pues lo único que le faltaba de su traje era la máscara, pero poco interesante para él según pasaban los segundos con la lentitud de un caracol.

Por mucho que Kotetsu entendía que Yuri le daba prioridad a sus estudios sobre casi cualquier otra cosa, le parecía ridículo que no se tomase unos minutos de descanso para tener algo de contacto humano y aprovechar la oportunidad para una charla o dos.

De no ser por la primera y única vez que Yuri había aceptado ir a comer con él después de un programa, tal como había prometido hacer, Kotetsu habría creído que Yuri odiaba socializar. Y aunque en esa ocasión Yuri no había hablado mucho de sí mismo, al menos había escuchado y dado su opinión con suficiente frecuencia para demostrar su interés y por eso Kotetsu estaba seguro de que el otro héroe no tenía nada en su contra.

Entonces ¿por qué hoy no había pronunciado más que un saludo y un par de palabras de cortesía?

Quizás estaba de mal humor, pensó Kotetsu, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y encontrando en ellas un volante publicitario que había recibido en la calle, o tal vez pasaba tanto tiempo entre libros de leyes y pensando en estudiar que había olvidado lo que era ser humano y la necesidad natural de descansar y tratar con otras personas.

Fuese como fuese, todavía tenían tres horas de turno y no podían pasarlas en ese silencio desesperante.

Kotetsu se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y cuando no logró captar la atención de Yuri, sacó la hoja de papel de su bolsillo.

Aunque su primer impulso fue usar lo impreso en ella como tema de conversación, el ver que se trataba de propaganda de Hero TV lo hizo descartarlo de inmediato.

Su segunda idea fue hacer un avión de papel y enviarlo volando hacia Yuri, pero el pequeño tamaño de la hoja también lo obligó a borrar esa posibilidad de su mente.

Su tercera, más simple, fue romper el objeto en trozos para hacer pequeñas bolas de papel.

Confiado de que lograría sacarle alguna reacción, lanzó la primera como si fuese un shuriken, mas esta golpeó la pared cerca del asiento en el que Yuri se encontraba y cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido.

Su segundo intento fue más exitoso y dio contra la portada del libro, consiguiendo que Yuri parpadeara e inclinase su cabeza hacia el texto.

La tercera fue la vencida, tal como el dicho dictaba, y cuando la bola de papel cayó contra las páginas del libro, Yuri dirigió su mirada hacia él y alzó una ceja, preguntándole sin palabras qué estaba haciendo.

—Estoy aburrido —dijo Kotetsu como explicación, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso veo. —Yuri frunció el ceño y volvió a dirigir su atención al texto.

—Vamos, no eres un robot —exclamó Kotetsu, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Me vas a decir que no planeas descansar en todo el día?

—Estoy haciendo un buen uso de mi tiempo —replicó Yuri, manteniendo su rostro en dirección al libro pero con sus ojos inmóviles. No estaba leyendo.

Kotetsu sonrió victorioso y lanzó una bola de papel más en su dirección.

—Hablar también es bueno ¿no? Y escuché que los abogados tienen que hablar mucho.

—Estoy seguro que lo dice por lo que vio en alguna película.

—O porque he tenido que ir a la corte un par de veces.

Esta vez Yuri movió su cabeza en su dirección, mirándolo con abierta incredulidad.

—No creo que eso sea algo para estar orgulloso.

—Una vez fui testigo —se defendió Kotetsu—. Verás, la cámara tuvo problemas, la grabación era poco clara y cuando fueron a procesar a Davis por lo que hizo durante su persecución...

—Leí sobre ese caso —lo interrumpió Yuri, cerrando su libro y girando todo su cuerpo hacia él—. También leí que Wild Tiger hizo que el jurado perdiese su seriedad por sus explicaciones de lo sucedido.

Kotetsu todavía recordaba a la señorita del jurado que había dejado escapar una carcajada antes de que él terminase de relatar toda la persecución y que había desencadenado una serie de sonrisas en la mayoría de los presentes.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo malo. —El semblante escandalizado de Yuri hizo que Kotetsu sintiese vergüenza por primera vez por lo ocurrido—. Bueno, un poco —aceptó—. Pero ese no es el punto.

No era que considerase un juicio algo de risas, mas muchos de los que trabajaban con la ley eran demasiado serios y Yuri los superaba en creces.

Por eso mismo Yuri necesitaba relajarse y conversar normalmente, como todo ser humano lo hacía, y por suerte ahora parecía dispuesto a eso.

Kotetsu sonrió de nuevo y guardó el resto de bolas de papel en sus bolsillos mientras hablaba.

En caso de emergencia, se dijo, pues, por lo que acababa de descubrir, un objeto cual improvisado shuriken era una buena herramienta para sacar a Yuri de su mundo solitario.

V

Aunque Kotetsu no se arrepentía de haberse convertido en héroe y estaba convencido de que nunca lo haría, había días en los que estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo duro que era su trabajo.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

Kotetsu tuvo que agacharse e inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante para esquivar el derechazo que el otro le lanzó, demasiado consciente de la pared tras su espalda y de las docenas de personas a su alredor.

Eran demasiados para el pequeño depósito y Kotetsu estaba seguro de que estaría teniendo muchos más problemas de no ser por la experiencia adquirida en las muchas peleas en las que había participado unos años atrás.

Dándole un cabezazo al hombre frente a él al tiempo que se volvía a enderezar, Kotetsu se tomó un par de segundos para mirar a su alrededor.

La desventaja en números no solía ser un problema real para los héroes, pero el caos actual estaba comenzando a convertirse en una desventaja para más de uno.

A pesar de la insistencia de los médicos de que no lo hiciera, Earthy Mage estaba ahí, encargándose de cubrir la única ruta de escape con todo y la prótesis que limitaba sus movimientos y haciendo un buen trabajo deteniendo a todos los que decidían huir en lugar de enfrentarse a los héroes.

En un espacio tan pequeño y cerrado, los poderes de Dark Mist eran poco útiles, mas aun así ella estaba usándolos hábilmente para confundir a todos sus atacantes, logrando que se golpeasen entre sí una que otra vez y que Air Cannon aprovechase el estado de ellos para noquearlos sin que ni él ni Dark Mist resultasen heridos.

—¿No puedo ni tomarme un segundo? —se quejó Kotetsu en voz alta cuando otro hombre se lanzó hacia a él con una botella rota en sus manos y dos más se dirigieron hacia él armados con palos. —Deberían aprender a rendirse —les dijo, evitando cualquier golpe con facilidad y dando otra mirada hacia al rededor.

Esta vez encontró a Antonio con facilidad, sobresaliendo entre el grupo que lo había rodeado y moviéndose cual pez en el agua.

No era una sorpresa que Antonio estuviese incluso más familiarizado que él con este tipo de peleas caóticas y que además tuviese una mayor ventaja aunque gran parte de la pandilla con propósitos terroristas —según el reporte de la policía que había pedido ayuda a los héroes— había concentrado sus ataques en él.

Era obvio que nadie en ese grupo sabía reconocer cuándo no tenían ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

Kotetsu suspiró, propinando un par de golpes a sus atacantes mientras buscaba al héroe faltante: Justice.

Después de esquivar varios ganchos, algunas patadas y recibir un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire por unos segundos, en los que los hombres a su alrededor celebraron hasta que él se recuperó y se encargó de ellos con facilidad, al fin lo encontró, mas no en un lugar alto y alejado, donde acostumbraba a ubicarse.

Justice estaba en el lado opuesto del depósito, rodeado, usando sus llamas como podía sin causarles demasiado daño y en una desventaja tan evidente que Kotetsu estaba dispuesto a apostar que Yuri nunca había participado en una pelea a puño limpio.

Eso no era una sorpresa, pero sí lo fue el descubrir que Yuri no estaba usando su brazo izquierdo y que uno de los hombres tras él tenía algo brillante en su mano... ¿No era ese un cuchillo?

Aunque no había activado sus poderes antes, queriendo detener al grupo sin herir a nadie seriamente, el ver a uno de los hombres armado y listo para atacar a Yuri, hizo que Kotetsu reaccionara de reflejo.

Con su fuerza ahora aumentada cien veces, Kotetsu derribó a todos en su camino y antes de que ese cuchillo hiciese contacto con la espalda desprotegida de Yuri, él se interpuso entre ambos.

Justo a tiempo, pensó con alivio, sintiendo cómo el arma rasgaba su traje y rozaba su piel sin herirlo. Yuri no habría salido indemne como él de haber recibido esa puñalada.

—¡No te distraigas! —le aconsejó a gritos y luego le quitó el cuchillo al hombre y dobló el arma en dos, intimidando a los presentes y haciendo que el puñal se volviese inútil al mismo tiempo.

-—-

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando los últimos hombres todavía en pie de la pandilla alzaron sus manos, rindiéndose ahora que su ventaja numérica había quedado notoriamente reducida.

La docilidad con la que todos permitieron que la policía los esposara y llevara a los autos con los que habían rodeado el lugar del enfrentamiento parecía mentira luego de la forma en que se habían resistido frente a los héroes.

Pero ya, otro caótico día de trabajo había llegado a su fin exitosamente.

Kotetsu sonrió con satisfacción, al menos hasta que Yuri se acercó a él todavía con su máscara puesta, sin duda por la presencia de cámaras y policías por doquier.

—¿¡Qué crees que estabas haciendo!?

La molestia en su tono cambió la sonrisa de Kotetsu por una mueca que expresaba más sorpresa por el reclamo que por ser tuteado por primera vez por Yuri.

—Ah... —murmuró, llevando una mano a su nuca—. ¿Siendo un héroe?

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo —replicó Yuri por lo bajo.

Confundido, Kotetsu observó la poco expresiva máscara por un momento, sin entender en lo más mínimo el porqué de la actitud de Yuri. ¿Acaso era tan orgulloso que le molestaba ser salvado en vez salvar a otros...?

—¡Sólo te di una mano!

—¡Poniéndote en peligro!

Kotetsu parpadeó, asimilando con lentitud lo que estaba escuchando. Era como si Yuri se hubiera preocupado por él, sólo eso.

—No realmente —dijo Kotetsu, sonriendo de nuevo mientras le señalaba el lugar donde su traje había resultado dañado y su piel estaba intacta—, mira. Y lo que importa es que estés bien y que los detuvimos ¿no?

Yuri inclinó su cabeza y Kotetsu permaneció inmóvil, asumiendo que el otro héroe estaba examinándolo en busca de heridas.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Yuri volviese a enderezar su cuello y dirigir su rostro todavía cubierto hacia él.

—No finges que no ves ante el mal y arriesgas tu vida para detenerlo —dijo Yuri en un susurro tan suave que Kotetsu no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien.

—¿Uh?

—Tú... —Yuri no terminó de decir lo que fuese que tenía en su mente y alzó su brazo derecho hacia el frente de su máscara, mas no hizo ningún movimiento extra para quitársela.

Kotetsu suspiró, exasperado por la extraña actitud de Yuri, al menos hasta que recordó lo que había notado durante la caótica pelea y que ahora seguía siendo obvio.

—¡Tu brazo! —exclamó, dando un paso hacia el otro héroe.

—Estoy bien —respondió Yuri de inmediato, retrocediendo y presionando su brazo izquierdo, cubierto por el traje oscuro y una mancha más oscura que sin duda era sangre, contra su cuerpo.

Era obvio que Yuri era orgulloso, pero, Kotetsu decidió, él no se quedaría sin hacer nada cuando eso podía impedir que Yuri buscase la ayuda médica que quizás necesitaba.

—Claro —dijo Kotetsu, girando los ojos y asiendo el brazo derecho de Yuri para arrastrarlo con él hacia los paramédicos—. Ven.

VI

Ninguna palabra era apropiada.

Y aunque hubiese alguna, Kotetsu no estaba seguro de poder pronunciarla.

Entendía porqué Dark Mist estaba cubriendo su boca con sus dos manos y porqué todos colaboraban en mantener el ensordecedor silencio y también porqué seguían ahí, tan inmóviles como las muchas estatuas que decoraban la ciudad.

Cerrar los ojos no cambiaría la realidad, tampoco apartar la mirada o negar la verdad de lo que estaba viendo, pero avanzar no era fácil cuando frente a ellos estaba Air Cannon, con su cuerpo hecho pedazos, como si alguien lo hubiese atacado con una espada indestructible.

Pero no había sido con una espada: había sido Smith con sus manos desnudas.

La noticia de su escape había estremecido a todo Sternbild horas atrás y puesto a los héroes en una carrera contra el tiempo para encontrarlo y apresarlo de nuevo.

El saber que cada hora que pasaba podía significar nuevas victimas había sido suficiente para que tanto héroes como policías continuasen la búsqueda incluso luego de quince horas sin ningún resultado y solo teniendo como pistas los pocos confiables testimonios de cientos de ciudadanos aterrados, que reportaban cada sombra que veían en un callejón como un avistamiento Smith.

Aunque la policía se había movilizado en grupos de a dos, los héroes se habían separado para verificar más reportes a mayor velocidad, conscientes de que alguno podía ser verdad y convertirse en la clave para hallar la asesino y detenerlo antes de que el número de muertos aumentase más.

Pero esa misma determinación había sido la que había llevado a Air Cannon directo a su tumba.

Kotetsu no entendía porqué Air Cannon no había esperado por los demás héroes luego de reportar que había encontrado a Smith recorriendo la parte norte de la ciudad entre callejones oscuros, aun cuando todos los héroes habían contestado de inmediato, anunciado que iban en camino y estarían allí en cuestión de minutos.

Tal vez había querido compensar por su ausencia antes, cuando habían atrapado a Smith anteriormente, o quizá Smith lo había descubierto y Air Cannon no había tenido más opción que enfrentarlo o tal vez, incluso, lo había confrontado para salvar a algún civil con muy mala suerte que se había tropezado con aquel cruel hombre.

Fuera como fuera era su culpa, pensó Kotetsu, por no llegar a tiempo, por no haber estado allí para apoyarlo y atrapar a ese maldito monstruo que seguía rondando las calles de la ciudad y que quizás en ese mismo momento estaba asesinando a alguien más.

Kotetsu cerró los ojos por primera vez desde que había llegado, sin poder olvidar tras sus párpados el cuerpo descuartizado de Air Cannon frente a él, y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

No podían quedarse ahí, debían seguir tras la pista que Air Cannon había confirmado y recordar a su compañero caído por siempre como él héroe que había dado su vida para detener al peor criminal de la ciudad. Y hacer algo para que Smith volviera a la prisión, esta vez para siempre.

Antes de poder pronunciar todo eso, un repentino sonido apagado hizo que Kotetsu abriese sus ojos y mirase en dirección del ruido, tenso y alerta.

La rigidez no desapareció de su cuerpo cuando descubrió que Earthy Mage había golpeado un muro con una de sus manos, temblando visiblemente por... ¿temor, ira o aflicción?

Ver la prótesis de Earthy Mage le hacía a pensar a Kotetsu que era un poco de todo y podía comprenderlo.

Aun cuando él no había resultado herido de esa forma, el enfrentarse contra Smith había sido todo menos fácil y saber lo que le esperaba cuando volviese a tenerlo frente a él no lo hacía sentirse confiado.

Pero lo haría y se aseguraría de que ese monstruo regresase a su lugar tras las rejas y pagase allí por todas las vidas que había robado.

—Tenemos... —murmuró Dark Mist, todavía con sus labios cubiertos por sus manos pero haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por salir de la conmoción—. T-tenemos que...

—Tenemos que atrapar a ese maldito bastardo —completó Antonio con firmeza, alzando su voz de tal forma que retumbó en el callejón.

Kotetsu asintió con su cabeza, viendo cómo los héroes parecían recobrar su vigor gracias a las palabras de Rock Bison.

—Eso haré —susurró Yuri y, para sorpresa de Kotetsu, comenzó a andar antes que los demás.

VII

Haber localizado a Smith en un gran concesionario de coches era solo el comienzo.

Aquel hombre podía estar entre o debajo de cualquiera de los cientos de autos nuevos y con solo cinco de ellos para inspeccionar el lugar, tenían mucho en su contra.

—No actúen solos si pueden evitarlo —les recordó Kotetsu, antes de dar el primer paso hacia el interior al igual que los demás héroes—. Y mantengan sus canales de comunicación abiertos —fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse, recibiendo asentimientos silenciosos como única respuesta.

Inclinarse, revisar el suelo y luego andar, examinando el interior y los costados de los muchos carros de diversos modelos y colores, era algo repetitivo, mas la constante falta de resultados que invitaba a una falsa seguridad no hizo que Kotetsu se relajara.

Las cámaras de seguridad ubicadas en una entrada lateral habían grabado a Smith entrando y sin duda, la falta de reportes de que éste había salido por alguna otra parte del edificio era la prueba de que aquel monstruo seguía en algún recoveco del concesionario.

Por eso debía mantenerse atento, fijarse tanto en cualquier mínimo movimiento o sombra extraña, como en los sonidos diferentes a los ecos de sus pasos y los de sus compañeros, cada vez más lejanos.

—Sal de donde sea que estés —dijo en voz alta luego de varios minutos y aguardó, conteniendo su respiración.

Smith había respondido a sus provocaciones antes y si ahora lo hacía, así fuese saliendo de su escondite para atacarlo por la espalda, sería suficiente.

El paso de los segundos hizo que Kotetsu suspirara y anduviera una vez más, dispuesto a revisar otra zona, mas un prolongado grito de dolor lo hizo girar en sus talones hacia la dirección de la que había provenido.

El no escucharlo por su comunicador sino únicamente de algún lugar a su izquierda hizo que un escalofrío de pánico recorriese su espalda, mas eso no le impidió reaccionar de inmediato, activando sus poderes y echando a correr.

¿Smith tenía un rehén y habían olvidado informarles de eso?

Kotetsu maldijo por lo bajo al tiempo que saltó sobre un auto y luego al techo de otro, indiferente a los daños materiales que estaba causando, mucho más preocupado por rescatar a quien fuese que estuviese en manos de Smith.

Esta vez debía llegar a tiempo, se dijo, y por un momento pensó que lo había logrado cuando vio la espalda de Yuri, recta y cubierta por su capa oscura en la que desentonaba el logo de su patrocinador, cerca de una camioneta gris.

—¡Justice! —llamó, mas no recibió ninguna respuesta y un segundo después notó la pila de fuego verde-azul frente al otro héroe.

¿Que había sucedido?

—¿Dónde está Smith? —preguntó una vez estuvo tras Justice, recibiendo solo el crujir de las llamas como contestación.

Kotetsu tomó una bocanada de aire, más nervioso de lo que quería aceptar ante la inusual situación, pero eso lo hizo notar con fuerza un desagradable hedor que le provocó arcadas que a duras penas pudo controlar. Carne quemada.

—¿Qué pasó? —insistió Kotetsu, recorriendo la poca distancia que lo separaba de Yuri y mirándolo desde su costado.

Lo que vio al hacerlo lo paralizó en su lugar por un momento.

Yuri seguía inmóvil, como si no hubiera notado su presencia; con una llama azul y verde brillando sobre la parte superior de su máscara; erguido en toda su altura y con su cuello tan derecho que parecía un orgulloso dios de la muerte que, en vez de una guadaña, cargaba con llamas más poderosas de lo que Kotetsu había creído.

Pero esa comparación no era necesariamente cierta, se dijo Kotetsu, no debía saltar a semejantes conclusiones.

Tal vez Smith no era lo que estaba ardiendo y si lo era, había una explicación válida para ello.

—¿Yuri? —pronunció en voz baja, considerando poner una mano en su hombro para hacerlo reaccionar, mas no fue necesario pues, esta vez, Yuri al fin se giró hacia él.

—¡Tenía razón desde el comienzo! —gritó. Las llamas en su rostro y en la pila aumentaron su fuerza, esas últimas engullendo el capó del auto más cercano—. ¡Nunca se habría arrepentido, habría hecho lo mismo una y otra vez!

Kotetsu tuvo que esforzarse para no retroceder ante ese incoherente exabrupto.

—Justice, cálmate —dijo, deseando poder verlo a los ojos y saber qué esperar—. Dime que pasó.

—¡Hice lo correcto! —vociferó Yuri una vez más—. ¡Esa era la única solución!

Cada palabra era una confirmación de lo que había sucedido y quizás la prueba de que Yuri había hecho lo único que un héroe nunca debía hacer, sin importar la situación: acabar con una vida por decisión propia.

Pero tal vez Yuri estaba en shock, quizás había sido un acto de defensa propia o incluso había sido un accidente ocasionado por su repentinamente más fuerte fuego y ahora solo estaba justificándolo consigo mismo.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Kotetsu no estaba seguro, pero la sospecha de que no lograría tranquilizarlo pronto y el recordar que su sistema de comunicación seguía abierto y quizás los demás héroes los habían escuchado y llegarían en cuestión de segundos, lo obligó a actuar.

No podía permitir que los demás lo vieran así y que lo alteraran más con sus preguntas, tal como él había hecho; eso podía llegar a causar una tragedia.

—Lo siento —habló y antes de que Yuri pudiese usar sus poderosas llamas contra él, Kotetsu lo noqueó con un golpe en la nuca.

Las llamas sobre la máscara de Justice se extinguieron en ese mismo instante, mas no la cada vez más grande hoguera ni el desagradable olor, que estaba haciéndose más notorio ahora que el humo había comenzado a aumentar y esparcirse.

Kotetsu tapó su nariz con la palma de su mano izquierda y se inclinó junto a Yuri, listo para alzarlo y sacarlo de allí.

—Creo que Smith está muerto —dijo directamente en el comunicador—. Necesitamos extinguidores aquí y Justice necesita ir a un hospital.

VIII

—¿Qué demonios pasó, Tiger?

Kotetsu no contestó a la pregunta de Antonio y en un impulso apagó el comunicador, sin soltar en el proceso el liviano cuerpo de Yuri.

Le era imposible responder cuando él mismo tenía tantas o más dudas sobre lo sucedido y nada se esclarecería hasta que Yuri no recobrase la consciencia y se recuperase de la inusual agitación que había exhibido minutos atrás.

O hasta que la grabación de la cámara que Yuri llevaba consigo fuese revisada y la verdad que esta había capturado quedase a la vista de los empleados de Hero TV.

Kotetsu suspiró una vez estuvo fuera del concesionario y miró atrás, al mar de autos entre los que no se percibía ningún movimiento aparte del reflejo de la luz titilante del fuego en una zona no visible desde la entrada, antes de colocar a Yuri en el suelo con cuidado.

Los demás héroes parecían haberse concentrado en el fuego, pues ninguno había salido aún y Kotetsu agradecía ese hecho.

Al fin de cuentas, decir que estaba confundido era poco y quería tiempo para pensar.

Aun dejando de lado el cadáver humeante de Smith, no podía ignorar el misterio de que el Yuri que había visto unos momentos atrás distaba demasiado del siempre tranquilo, más serio de lo que debería y estudioso como pocos que había conocido.

Por mucho que a Justice no pareciera interesado en la fama que le traería atraparlo, sin duda había querido detenerlo de la manera correcta.

Además ¿por qué alguien así había matado a sangre fría a un hombre que, si bien no merecía un ser llamado humano, seguía siendo un criminal que los héroes debían atrapar y dejar en manos de la justicia de Sternbild?

Aunque no, no lo había hecho a sangre fría.

Yuri había estado todo menos calmo y frío, como usualmente era, pero ¿por qué?

Sin duda no era por venganza, al menos si juzgaba por las palabras de Yuri y lo poco que éste se había acercando a Air Cannon desde su debut...

Kotetsu dejó escapar un sonido de molestia, frustrado por no poder entender nada, aun cuando presentía que algo estaba mal y que no se trataba de algo tan simple como un héroe tomándose la justicia en sus propias manos.

Pero ¿qué?

Aparte de que Yuri había actuando de manera inusual y poco coherente, Kotetsu no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada.

Con un suspiro, Kotetsu dirigió su mirada hacia el inconsciente Yuri y frunció el ceño, escuchando ya a lo lejos el ruido de varias sirenas —de patrullas de la policía y quizás una ambulancia, que sin duda habían decidido acercarse luego de las comunicaciones entre los héroes que indicaran una aparente seguridad luego de la muerte de Smith.

Por ahora solo podía esperar y aunque no planeaba convertirse en el escudo de Yuri y ayudarlo a librarse de las consecuencias de haber matado a alguien, no pensaba darle la espalda si algo —antes o durante el enfrentamiento con Smith— había sucedido.

IX

Kotetsu comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber rechazado la invitación de Antonio.

Sin duda estar compartiendo tragos en compañía de un buen amigo, quien al igual que él había experimentado un día que distaba mucho de ser ideal para un héroe, sería preferible a estar en un corredor de la pequeña clínica de Apollon Media, acumulando interrogantes luego de cada segundo que pasaba esperando.

Aun así, Kotetsu sospechaba que incluso haciendo eso no se sentiría mejor.

Desde que el director de Hero TV había expresado su disgusto por el descubrimiento de que la cámara de Justice había estado apagada durante su confrontamiento con Smith, la inquietud de Kotetsu había incrementado al punto de no poder compararla con la que había sentido en el momento en que había visto el cuerpo de Smith envuelto en llamas y Yuri había gritado diciendo que... ¿siempre había tenido la razón?

Kotetsu pasó una mano por su cabeza, molesto consigo mismo.

No recordaba las palabras exactas de Yuri y no podría confirmarlas sin recuperar la grabación original de su cámara, que ya estaba en manos del equipo de Hero TV, siendo editada en la medida que era posible para ser usada en el siguiente programa.

Aun así, el no haber memorizado lo que Yuri había dicho no significaba que había olvidado todo.

Kotetsu tenía claro que Yuri había creído haber hecho lo correcto y era posible que hubiese estado pensando de esa manera desde antes de hacer algo así...

Si ese era el caso, tal vez había habido algo mal desde el comienzo y él, el único de los héroes que sabía la identidad de Yuri y que había logrado acercase un poco a él e incluso compartir algunas conversaciones decentes con él, no lo había notado.

Kotetsu suspiró y recostó su cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba. Tal como había hecho en las últimas horas.

¿Realmente era lo único que podía hacer?

Abriendo de nuevo los ojos, Kotetsu miró a un lado al otro, frunciendo el ceño al no ver a nadie.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que uno de los enfermeros había ido a verificar la condición de Yuri.

Aunque eso significaba que Yuri no corría ningún peligro, a pesar del humo inhalado y el golpe recibido, eso también quería decir que Yuri bien podría estar despierto y nadie se había dado cuenta de ello.

Si era así, pensó Kotetsu, hacía mejor entrando a la habitación y hablando con Yuri en lugar de seguir ahí por horas y horas.

Con eso en mente, Kotetsu se levantó de la banca en la que había estado la última media hora y se encaminó hacia la habitación a la que habían llevado a Yuri, pero antes de poder tocar el picaporte, un sonido de pasos acercándose lo detuvo.

Los médicos le habían dicho que, si quería aguardar hasta que éste despertara, tendría que quedarse afuera para no molestar al paciente y lo último que Kotetsu quería era que lo echaran del lugar cuando todavía no había logrado hablar con Yuri.

Dividido entre la impaciencia y la cautela, Kotetsu se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos y luego dio un paso atrás, justo en el momento en que un hombre mayor, con cabello ya canoso y vestido en un traje de paño y una pesada gabardina oscura, seguido por otro hombre vestido de negro y aspecto de típico guarda espalda, doblaron la esquina del corredor.

—Buenas noches —saludó Kotetsu con una sonrisa exagerada y estiró sus brazos sobre su espalda—. Llega un punto en que hay que estirar las piernas —comentó sin razón, dando un par de pasos para disimular mejor.

—Eres Wild Tiger ¿no es así? —cuestionó el primer hombre, sobresaltando a Kotetsu aun cuando tenía puesto el antifaz que usaba cuando estaba en público y sabía que era natural que alguien lo reconociese.

—Sí... —respondió y lo miró con atención, dudando que fuese un fan—. Ehm...

—Yo conocí al padre de Justice —dijo el mismo hombre mientras se sentaba en la banca y señaló con un gesto el espacio libre a su lado—. Y escuché lo que sucedió.

—Ah, veo —murmuró Kotetsu, caminando de regreso a la banca sin muchas ganas. Verificar si Yuri estaba despierto y hablar con él sería mucho mejor que conversar con un desconocido—. Pero me sorprende que ya sepa lo que pasó —añadió al tiempo que se sentó—. Dijeron que darían la noticia de la muerte Smith, pero todavía no mostrarían nada.

—Al público, no a los patrocinadores —explicó el hombre, sonriendo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Kotetsu al tiempo que se enderezó, entendiendo—. Lo siento —dijo, inclinando un poco la cabeza en una seña de respeto—, no sabía.

—Está bien —rió el hombre—. Pero me preguntaba qué viste de lo que sucedió.

—No estoy seguro de qué vi. —Kotetsu apartó su mirada. Estaba diciendo la verdad, al menos parte de ella, pero no quería decir lo poco que sabía hasta hablar con Yuri y aclarar su mente—. Cuando llegué, Yuri...

—Wild Tiger —lo interrumpió el hombre, haciéndole una seña a su acompañante, quien desapareció en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Preferirías contarme mientras tomamos un café?

—Ah, no se preocupe, no es necesario.

A pesar de sus protestas, Kotetsu se encontró un minuto después con una humeante taza de poliestireno en sus manos, por lo que no pudo hacer más que agradecer y tomar un sorbo de la bebida.

—Así que fuiste el primero que encontró a Justice. Smith ya estaba muerto ¿cierto?

Kotetsu tomó un poco más de café, queriendo ganar tiempo.

En vez de contestar preguntas como un robot bien programado, quería saber si ese hombre sabía algo sobre Yuri. Decía conocer al padre de Yuri, al fin de cuentas, y había ido personalmente a la clínica en la que éste estaba, por lo que quizás podría aclarar algo hablando con él.

—Sí, pero no estoy seguro de qué pasó antes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y no queriendo dar rodeos, cuestionó—: ¿Usted sabe si algo le pasó a Yuri o...? —Sus palabras murieron en sus labios y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose de repente aturdido como si una bomba hubiese explotado cerca a sus oídos.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Notando tardíamente que había caído de su asiento, Kotetsu apretó sus puños e intentó levantarse, mas no lo logró.

—¿Q-qué...? —consiguió pronunciar mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez, queriendo al menos aclarar su visión ahora nublada.

—No importa lo que sucedió antes. Fue un error haberle permitido... —fue lo último que Kotetsu logró escuchar antes de que su mente quedase envuelta en la oscuridad.

X

Kotetsu ignoró el sonido de su teléfono, sabiendo bien quién lo estaba llamando, y continuó andando sin fijarse en las diversas pantallas de la ciudad en la que estaban mostrando en vivo un especial de Heto TV, aun cuando la ceremonia todavía no había comenzado.

Aunque Ben entendía que él no se sentía cómodo en las formalidades extras que a veces les exigían a los héroes, Antonio nunca dejaba de preguntarle si asistiría e insistirle que así lo hiciera, como si realmente esperara que por una vez se presentara.

Y esta vez Kotetsu lo había considerado, pero la certeza de que a Justice no le interesaría ni alegraría escuchar un discurso en su honor lo hizo descartarlo.

Justice había sido un héroe reservado, que muchas veces aparecía en el arco de un puente o en la azotea del edificio para poner de su parte y darles una mano a los demás héroes, sin preocuparse de que eso no le diese puntos.

Había sido el héroe que había dado su vida para detener al peor criminal de Sternbild, al asesino de Air Cannon, y aunque había caído en el intento, había logrado arrastrar a Smith con él.

Kotetsu recordaba vagamente, como si hubiese sido un mal sueño, la desesperación que había sentido al verlos arder a ambos y la frustración por no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudar una vez más.

Si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez Smith estaría en un lugar en el que nunca más podría herir a nadie, pagando su condena, y Justice seguiría vivo salvando vidas...

Pero Tomoe tenía razón: no podía vivir sintiéndose culpable; debía seguir adelante.

Y lo haría, recordando al valiente héroe que incluso le había salvado la vida en una ocasión.

Kotetsu se detuvo, llegando al fin a su destino actual: una floristería en una esquina de la zona comercial.

Aunque no pensase asistir a la ceremonia televisada, eso no significaba que no visitaría la tumba en la que dejarían las cenizas de Justice, aun cuando lo haría una vez las cámaras se alejaran del lugar, y obviamente no iría con las manos vacías.

Con eso en mente, Kotetsu se inclinó, examinando las flores de diversos colores que decoraban la entrada de la tienda.

¿Cuál sería apropiada?

Algo no muy llamativo, obviamente, algo que le recordase a la figura siempre lejana de Justice...

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó la sonriente dependiente, acercándose a él.

—Sí, necesito algo para un... —Kotetsu se detuvo, fijándose en las flores tan blancas como la máscara con la que Justice había ocultado su rostro. Quizás una de esas...—. Lirios —dijo en un impulso, señalando las delicadas flores—. Sí, un ramo de lirios.

—En seguida. —La chica cumplió con su palabra, formando el ramo con presteza y habilidad.

Tenía sus dudas sobre si realmente eran las mejores para dejar en una tumba, pero por alguna razón se sentían apropiadas por lo que aguardó, satisfecho por su decisión, mientras miraba hacia las calles, donde muchas personas —desde niños hasta ancianos, pasando por jóvenes con cabellos de colores vestidos en cuero hasta otros jóvenes de cabello pálido y sacos cuello tortuga y ejecutivos con trajes de paño— se habían detenido para ver el especial sobre Justice que estaban trasmitiendo.

Era un hecho que todos recordarían Justice a como el gran héroe que había sido.

Kotetsu agradeció y pagó en cuestión de segundos, reanudando su camino con el ramo de lirios en sus manos.


End file.
